Strawberry Champagne
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Nezumi, a famous idol enrolls Oliver (his adopted child) at Symphony academy and meets Shion, one of the headmasters of the school who is the person who helped him years ago (which he finds out). Nezumi soon finds out that the whitette has problems of his own and plans to help him-even though he's six months pregnant with an angry Safu on his hands. Nezushi, mpreg, yaoi.
1. The Binding strings of Fate

**A/N:** _ **I just finished The Cinderella Society and it was pretty good. If you're looking for a Cinderella vs. The Wickeds or a girly book to read, that's something you'd want.**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: yas iz good (I'll have to reread my stories myself in order to figure out if there are any errors so sorry not sorry).**_

 _ **『**_ _ **Song: ''Dancing In Red'' (Red Like Roses in reverse) - RWBY.**_ _ **』**_

 _ **Disclaimer: im now fire emblem trash**_

* * *

'' ' _Hello' is only the beginning of 'goodbye'.'' ―Pokemon, Emerald._

* * *

 **XXX**

The sound of an alarm blaring had broken through the male's deep sleep, and continued doing so until he was fully aware of the sounds of movement in the room across from his and the sounds of bare feet now touching the wooden floor in the small hallway that bridged the gap between both of the rooms. His door was still shut and the male in bed laying on his side―back facing the snow-white door. The sounds of feet pounding on the chestnut colored floor echoed off the walls, alerting him of what is yet to come in the next few seconds in which he decided to ponder on whether he should even get up and work or stay in bed and continue sleeping for the rest of the day―a free day―more like one of his fuck off days. Eyes still closed, the male heard his door swing open, already feeling the energetic aura of the person running through over to the right side of the bed, panting heavily. He rolled over onto his opposite side, now facing the child, rain-gray eyes finally opened and staring straight into the child's who sat on his bed, smiling and gasping for air. He couldn't help but smile at this.

He remembered when he first heard of the child―the poor thing's biological father had murdered his mother and the child was forced to testify against his father, throwing him into jail with a few simple words. He was around five years old then, and was soon taken turned over into the foster care system. When he was contacted, the child was sure that he would be the person to turn his life back around―to get it on the right track. Before the father had been thrown into jail and before he had murdered the boy's mother, he took his anger out on the boy by rendering him blind―he took a pair of scissors and stabbed the boy in the left eye. He'd taken the boy to the hospital afterwards, but the eye wasn't saved. He would have to wear an eyepatch for the rest of his life. The boy didn't want to feel like a pirate so he was allowed to wrap bandages around his closed eyelids instead.

''Am I going to school today?" He asked as the 'parent' wrapped his arm around the boy's lower abdomen, and pulled him into his side, smiling softly at the beaming child.

Before he replied, he let out a long, undecided sigh. ''I should get everything ready for you so that I can enroll you. I might be able to get you in without any major problems―other than the stalkers that might want to know what you're doing every second of the day―so yes. You will be going to school, but only to figure out things and tomorrow is when you'll officially start your first day.''

''Let's go then!'' The child rolled off the bed and out of his guardian's grasp―onto the floor. He darted out of the room in search of something to wear―probably something nice since he'd want to impress the people at the school he was going to.

The school the bluenette had in store for the child was a school owned by a friend who owned a shit-ton of hotels in the area―she owned the one that they were currently staying in as well. A few seconds later the boy appeared, fully dressed in a button up shirt and dress pants. The only thing that was out of place happened to be his tie.

A sigh slid from the bluenette's lips before he moved to get up out of his bed and to help the other get ready for his tour of the school he would be attending for the rest of his years until he decided to continue through to college. He pulled things from two drawers, stripped and replaced the clothes he had on seconds ago with the ones he'd chosen, grabbed his phone along with a pair of earbuds and headed toward the young boys room in hopes of helping him figure out how to tie his own tie. It took them a few tries―luckily it was still seven and they wouldn't have to meet one of the headmasters of the school until eight, but being the irritated and paranoid idiot he was he wanted to get everything done and over with so that he could instantly go back to the hotel and sleep. It was too early for him to start thinking about going back to sleep since he'd need to tire the blond child out before checking back into the hotel.

The two entered the closest elevator and the bluenette allowed the blond kid to touch the button this time and the elevator began its descent to the first floor of the hotel in which the bluenette knew where the lousy owner of the hotel would be handing around, grinning like the idiot she was. She'd lectured him many times about having his own family now that he was in his twenties people had been pressuring him horribly about finding the right person, settling down, and having children. Couldn't he just get some more time to breathe before he actually put his life into order? He didn't want to deal with the paparazzi's stupid shenanigans―they were like vultures, waiting in the shadows and watching for the right signs to that they would peck at people's eyes and rub salt into their exposed wounds―they loved watching people struggle and most of all they liked watching _him_ struggle through life. He wanted to give this child everything he wasn't able to have due to his living situations in the past.

The bluenette was the first to step out of the elevator and into the hotel's lobby and as he rounded the corner, the blond child at his right side grabbed onto his hand with his own which was already sweaty from being nervous or extremely excited at the fact that he would be starting school soon. The child's parents wouldn't allow him to enter a school due to their relationship: the mother tried her best to support her and her child while the father went around with people from the community cheated on his wife, and abused her after coming home. He hadn't laid his hands on their child until he actually _snapped_. He pulled out a black pair of scissors, their blades glinting in the dim light as he made his way to their child's room. The wife had been beaten the shit out of them was stabbed to death while the child was dragged from his room and had his eye stabbed from it's socket. Afterward he took his son to the hospital, claiming that someone had broken into their apartment, murdered his wife, then tried to get away with stabbing the child's eye out―not that anyone in the room had believed his story. They turned around the corner to see just the person the bluenette knew would be there: Inukashi.

''Oh? The rat's already awake and so is the bird,'' she grinned.

''Don't call him a bird, idiot. He has a name.''

''So he does.''

''He is Oliver,'' the boy―Oliver pouted. He became slightly disappointed at the fact that they were rarely using his name. Instead of speaking in third person, he corrected himself, ''My name is Oliver. Nezumi, don't call me 'he'.''

''Don't get sassy,'' Nezumi ran his fingers through his bangs. He'd randomly put his hair into a ponytail which allowed his hair to flow down past his shoulders. He didn't feel like putting it in it's usual ponytail in which he'd tie his hair around itself then shove a pencil in it. He'd been planning on a bun or ponytail and went with the ponytail to keep it simple. Nezumi's rain-gray eyes flashed with wonder at what Inukashi was really doing down on the first floor, but he restrained himself from asking the female.

''Have fun with them out there. They're worse than they were yesterday,'' Inukashi grinned. ''And have fun with enrolling him. I might head out there later on to check things out with a friend I think _you_ might like, so you might see me.'' She suspiciously wiggled her eyebrows at Nezumi, earning a groan from him in return. ''There's a GMC out there for you this time. Nice choice.''

Oliver who continue pouting was now wanting to pet the dog Inukashi brought with her this time―a borderline collie, but was stopped short in his attempt at petting the dog when Nezumi continued dragging the poor child out the automatic doors. After finishing with their little run-in with Inukashi they fled to the white GMC that was parked outside for the two―the bluenette wore basic clothing, nothing interesting or eye catching for the paparazzi this time since he had planned on going straight back to sleep after going through the school and all of its rooms with the energetic bundle of nerves currently holding onto his hand, he'd want nothing more than to have more fun after sightseeing around the school. The second they both stepped outside, a horde of paparazzi swarmed them, asking questions, but didn't get anything from the two other than grunts from the tall bluenette who held tightly onto the blond child's hand, feeling the sweat from the child's hand slick his own. He just wanted to get away from the idiots as quick as he could. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the person people looked up to and admired―the singer, actor, and model that people from everywhere in the world swooned over. It made him want to hide in the dark and never come out―more like him hiding in a room and never returning to face society ever again. He'd definitely do that if he got paid to do certain things he could do at home instead of walking all over the place like he currently was.

''Nezumi! Nezumi! Look over here!'', ''Nezumi, are you gay!", ''Nezumi, will you have children of your own someday―Oliver isn't your biological child.'', ''What do you think about―'' they were all stupid questions―things that he deemed unimportant and less interesting (other than his―definitely not interesting). Why did people care if he was gay or not? What if he was and didn't want to shout it out from the rooftops since certain people would either attack him for it or attack him because they'd think it's adorable or some shit like that. He didn't need a group of fangirls tackling him because they'd found out he was gay and would probably be shipping―if not already―him with other celebrities they thought he looked good with or fit in well with. No one knew the reason why he was distant―mostly because of his past and because of his attitude towards other people. He just needed the right person to care about―other than Oliver. He cared deeply about the little British boy―so much that he sometimes thought of him as his own child―even if they weren't related by blood, he felt closer to the boy than anyone else he'd ever met in his life...so far.

The bluenette opened one of the back doors for the blond child to get into―he'd been sitting in a carseat for most of his stay with the bluenette, but after he turned seven he'd throw the thing out or give it to one of the goodwills for them to use since he wasn't planning on having children of his own―not that he thought about having his own family. The only family he knew were all murdered and if not murdered they died in the fire's raging flames...buuuut that was the past. If he ever _wanted_ children he'd rather adopt them instead―or go through one of those stupid programs. He hadn't thought too much into having children of his own―he never sat down to think about it either. Shaking the stupid thoughts from his head, the bluenette ran his hands through his bangs as the blond buckled himself in, then closed the door so that he could move around the car to slide into the driver's seat and set off for the school that would change both of their lives―neither of them knew it yet.

On the way there, Oliver continued pouting―even when they got out of the car to meet the headmaster who was supposed to be outside waiting for them, but whoever they were obviously wasn't there so they were forced to go inside and meet the person they were looking for―or find them especially if they got lost. It could be possible to get lost in such a large school like this one unless you knew it well. Nezumi was once again swarmed by people who instantly began taking his picture and asking stupid questions once again, but he ignored them, held onto Oliver and led the boy into the school he'd be taking part in after today.

He pulled his sunglasses over his head to let them rest atop his hair, just before his bangs. The bluenette and Oliver strode over to the desk in the front where a person sat, checking people in and asking for their IDs. He quickly asked where to find the headmaster and was pointed in the direction in which the person thought they'd be. He took the information without thanking the person (although Oliver thanked them on his behalf) then turned to the left which led to the younger children's wing―it was a bit too large to be called a wing. It was more like they'd attached all three school levels to make one giant school. Nezumi slowed his pace so that Oliver's smaller legs could keep up as they turned a few corners and finally arrived at their destination: the preschool and daycare section. They walked over to the largest room which held a group of people just outside the door in the hallway who were sending their children to preschool or daycare and a certain person from that field would come grab the child and take them away to their group. Inside the extra large room that was full of comfortable things like bean bags, soft chairs, lots and lots of blankets and many baby-ish things that resided on the other side of the gate that separated the preschoolers from the daycare children. They were grouped together since they were deemed close to each other―they were children just starting school, but it seemed a bit different to what they were letting on.

Once again, Nezumi asked one of the staff members as they were about to take away their fifth child if the headmaster was near to which she answered a quick yes and jerked her head in the direction of the gate before taking off with the crying child in her arms.

''Shion, there's a man here to see you,'' the woman announced, looking at him suspiciously.

At this, the male standing near the gate on the other side of it turned his head in response to his name. He met eyes with the woman who'd spoken to Nezumi. She jerked her head in the bluenette's direction and his eyes drifted over to the pouting blond holding his hand. The two of them approached the male as he finally turned around, showing off his round belly. His white hair was tied into a low ponytail with a small blue ribbon and he was wearing a white shirt with dark gray sweats alongside a large, blue sweatshirt that was halfway zipped up to show off the shirt he wore. His wine colored eyes flashed with curiosity.

''I know, right? Everyone stares at it when they first meet me, but then they get over it,'' Shion ran his hand across his stomach, after unzipping the rest of his sweatshirt to expose his stomach even more. ''I'm one of the people who got to 'try out' the project they create called Origin. They created this project due to the decline in females being born sooo they made a way around it by giving certain males the ability to bear children.''

Shocked, Nezumi took a few seconds to search for the right words but the only words that came from his mouth were: ''Where's the father?"

A blush spread across Shion's face as he explained, ''I was actually raped a while back. They forced me into taking the medication for the Origin project…'' The light in his eyes fled after talking about a piece of his past.

''How far along are you? You seem too far along to continue physical work.''

''Almost done. I'm a month or so away from delivering,'' Shion smiled and in an instant the light of life flooded his wine colored eyes. A giant smile spread across his face as he unlatched the gate, swung it open, grabbed onto Nezumi's other hand and pulled him forward with such strength it shocked the bluenette for a second. He'd let go of Oliver's hand for the moment as the boy looked at him with worry. ''They've been driving me crazy for hours on end today. It's cute, but sometimes I'd like to get some sleep in. I can't really do that since they're moving around and kicking me from the inside.''

The two adults were now closer to each other than they were before―especially with his hand pressed up against the _headmaster's_ stomach. He looked a bit confused at the whitette and was about to question why he'd let a complete stranger touch his stomach and ask if he'd heard of respecting people's air bubbles when he felt it. A few tiny thumps pressed against his hand, slightly straining against the skin and fabric that protected the child within, he shifted his hand around to possibly find more, bringing his right hand along for the ride. This made Nezumi grin like an idiot. He looked up into Shion's eyes, his grin shifting into a smile. He could already tell that Shion's smiles were completely contagious.

''This is amazing―you're amazing,'' he breathed, his face inches away from Shion's.

''I'm glad you think so,'' Shion removed his hands from Nezumi's and wrapped them around his neck before giving him a small peck on the cheek. He pulled away to admire his work―he'd clipped a visitor lanyard onto Nezumi's neck, grinning at how shocked the other was. He'd removed his hands from Shion's stomach and reached for the still pouting Oliver's hand.

''So what's he pouting for?" Shion asked, looking over at Oliver with sympathy in his eyes.

''He wanted to pet another one of Inukashi's fleabags before we left the hotel―plus I wouldn't let him listen to music while we drove here since it wasn't that far away.''

''You know Inukashi?'' Shion quirked an eyebrow.

''Yeah. Then I guess you're the person she's probably trying to set me up with now. She said she had a friend here and that I'd like them. Sometimes I wonder if she's messed up in the head,'' Nezumi rolled his eyes.

''Ah. I know how you feel. She's been ranting to me about you and what you're like. It's funny to hear about how you two bicker constantly. Did she say anything other than that to you?"

''She claimed she might be coming over later on to check on you.''

''Ugh. She's been doing that since I started showing. It's not like I'm going to burst yet,'' Shion waved to one of the supervisors to get all the daycare children checked in since he was leaving and probably wouldn't return until the next day to help out. ''Her, my mother, and Safu have been driving me crazy―Safu the most.''

''Is Safu a friend of yours?"

''Yes, and she's always had a crush on me, but I don't like her that way. I'm gay, not straight. She just won't get over it and keeps fighting with me constantly and literally blames my pregnancy for everything,'' he sighed as they made their way down the hall they'd came down. They moved to the elementary wing of the school. Shion clenched a fist and turned around to face Oliver, smiling. ''So what's your name?" Quickly changing the subject was a tactic that the he would most likely use if he had no plans of answering or continuing with the said subject.

''He might not talk since he's mad at me―'' Nezumi was cut off by Shion's hand waving in the air.

The whitette pulled out a handful of candy, flashing it in front of the boy's face. ''I'll give you all of this candy if you talk to me.''

''Deal,'' Oliver automatically put his hands out after Nezumi had released them from his grip, all just to accept the candy he was about to be given.

But before Shion gave the British the candy he had him tell the whitette a little about himself―not anything about his past though.

''Name?"

''Oliver.''

''What class do you like the most?"

''Music class.''

''That's good because this school is one built for special people. It's a school for Artistic people. There's art, dancing, and music classes at this school,'' Shion replied. He dumped the candy into the boy's hands. Sugar dust sprinkled the whitette's hands and he simply licked it off of his hands, smiling at Nezumi who gave him a weird look.

''What? I crave candy!'' He huffed.

''Is that, other than pickles, what pregnant people prefer to eat? Shouldn't you be eating something healthy instead of killing yourself and your child?"

''Excuse me, sir―''

''Nezumi.''

''―Nezumi. I have been banned form eating sweet things and drinking coffee for the remainder of my pregnancy. I've been wanting to eat candy and drink coffee until I die from it for quite some time now since all I have been eating is―leaves―literally. I'm not even allowed to touch a piece of candy or a pinch of sugar without either my mother, Safu, or Inukashi going ballistic which is why I hide my candy from them. I even have to get someone to buy me coffee or I'd get caught just by going out to a Starbucks, coffee shop, or gas station by either three of them or all three together. It's terrifying. They're all to strict on me and it makes me feel very uncomfortable―especially about me being pregnant. I know it looks weird and everything, but it wasn't my fault.''

''Just tell them ''no''. Be straightforward.''

''Tell who ''no''?" A voice sounded from behind the trio, alerting Shion who almost jumped into Nezumi's arms.

Safu stood behind the two with her arms crossed over her chest. As Shion could tell she was definitely fuming―especially since he'd scored himself a cutie. Safu had a tendency of getting jealous and being forceful when things never went her way. To show how demanding and straightforward she was, she'd asked him for his sperm before he'd been forced into the Origin project, raped, then tossed aside like a piece of paper that could no longer be used. She narrowed her eyes at Nezumi―literally squaring up so that if she had to argue with him, she'd try to get the upperhand no matter what―even if it meant sinking her claws into his flesh to get what she wanted.

''Nothing―nothing interesting,'' Shion reached for Nezumi's hand, linking his fingers with his as if to say: ''If she takes me down, you're coming with.''

''It sure doesn't look like 'nothing','' Safu huffed dramatically, making it seem she needed to know where the whitette was―especially if he was off somewhere dozing or taking a ''small nap'' in another classroom.

''What's that supposed to mean?" Shion half snapped half questioned the brunette.

Safu jerked her head at Nezumi, eyes boring into his rain-gray ones before asking Shion: ''Who's he?"

''I'm―'' Nezumi started only to have Shion squeeze his hand as hard as if he were already going into labor. The bluenette was sure the whitette would break a couple of bones in the process, but he'd succeeded in getting the other to shut up while he answered with a a smile that was _too_ sweet.

''He's my new boyfriend―well, he's actually the guy Inukashi was trying to set me up with,'' Shion smiled, beaming with energy which he'd seemed to pick up off of Oliver who's remaining gold eye flicked from Shion to the woman. He was trying to understand the relationship between the two people and came up empty handed when doing so.

''Is that right now?" Safu's eyes moved over to Nezumi's, flashing with a concealed anger he thought that only he could see, but obviously Shion was seeing it too and wasn't phased by it as much as he thought he should be even though he seemed extremely submissive towards certain things there were also other certain things that he simply couldn't handle―like another fight with Safu―in front of people―in public.

Nezumi let out a long sigh, gave Shion's hand a quick squeeze and pulled the said male closer to him before answering the woman. His eyes held sincerity within them―a truth within them that made the air around them instantly shift. ''Yes, it is right.''

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: BOOM.**_

 _ **I have no idea what I just did lmao. I do know that I am tired as shit. Imma crash now before working on the next chapter. I've also got other stories I'd like to test out―like a Yullen version of RWBY, but I'll rename the story to something else instead of doing the first letters of their names.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review (if this fandom is still alive even ffftt-)!**_


	2. The Storm

**A/N:** _ **The new book I'm starting is my second paranormal book. Dunno if I'll like it. I'm only four pages in (because I've been playing Pokemon FireRed since I woke up) so eh.**_

 _ **I'm not trying to bash on Safu either. She's just a bit clingy and needs to detach herself from Shion.**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: Much mistakes such mistakes. Get over it. You know what I'm trying to type.**_

 _ **『**_ _ **Song: Constellation - Miku Hatsune.**_ _ **』**_

 _ **Disclaimer: im a crazy sixteen year-old**_

* * *

'' _When our paths align, patterns in the sky light up the night.'' ―Miku Hatsune, Vocaloid - Constellation._

* * *

 **XXX**

Shion's grip on Nezumi's hand tightened a bit more as Safu's stare became more intense at what the bluenette had said. He didn't expect much from the other―what he did expect was him to look at him with a questioning look within his eyes, but that didn't come―he'd expected him to try denying that they were 'together' and leave him so that Safu could tear him to shreds with her claws. Sweat formed on the side of Shion's face, sliding down his neck while he clutched onto Nezumi for his life―if she found out they were lying she'd murder him and possibly drag Nezumi down into the whole problem. She'd be dramatic and make anything a problem as long as she benefited from it. The brown haired female opened her mouth, completely forgetting the fact that a child was in their presence and blurted out the words Shion didn't want to hear for the millionth time since he'd gotten pregnant. He knew she was about to break down so she could get her way―she was like a child hiding in an adult's body. She just needed to get over the fact that he didn't like females that way―needed to accept that he was gay and still is. He'd told her time and time again that nothing would be able to persuade him into loving her that way, but she ignored his attempts in lightly brushing her off so she wouldn't get hurt. Instead she was butt-hurt about it. She took it as far as complaining to his mother about how he was gay and wanted her opinion on the matter―the first time was before they found out he was pregnant since he wanted to keep it a secret, embarrassed about how he was unable to do anything during those moments―moments in which he wished he'd die from his embarrassment.

The whitette remembered that day because it was the day she had been accepted into one of those picky colleges that had strict rules. She told him all about it and made many attempts in trying to get him to join as well, but he sweetly rejected her; she took his rejection the wrong way, had tried to lean in and kiss him―something that frightened him and made him back away from her. The two of them had met up in a coffee shop to talk about it―also to celebrate Safu being accepted into the college she'd supposedly dreamed all her life about going to. Shion had been excited for her, asking her all sorts of questions. Most of them centered around her continuing her teaching and if not, what field she'd test out or completely step into before starting. They discussed about future plans (Shion didn't have much to talk about so he let Safu rant on and on about what she'd like to accomplish throughout her life before having her own family―she began blushing when it came to the topic of children and if she'd want any). Safu didn't say much about wanting to start her own family since her family members were now all dead―her grandmother had died just a few months ago in her nursing home. It took some time for her to get over it. She grieved for a week or two before pulling herself back together and facing her future head-on with intense determination. She didn't deny or confirm if she ever wanted children in her life. Instead of answering his question or denying it she decided she'd flip the table to direct his own question back at him―which surprised him since he'd been zoning out for a few seconds and hadn't expected her to ask him such a question―especially since he thought she knew about him being pregnant already, but he played it cool by trying to act like the question didn't phase him, although, it did and he felt like she already had gained the upperhand just by directing his own question at him, deflecting it like it was nothing, yet something.

The butterflies within the whitette's stomach fluttered around―which he, at first, thought could've been the baby (since he hadn't done an ultrasound yet) kicking him from within but it was too early in his pregnancy for any of that to be happening. His heart rate skyrocketed, his palms became sweaty, and his face was slightly flushed to show off a peachy-pink color that threatened to turn into an angry red from embarrassment. Did she somehow figure out he was pregnant? If so, how? Had she come over one morning and heard him vomiting? Not surely. She wouldn't have let herself in without saying something, plus she wasn't _that_ snoopy―although she could be if she wanted information and wasn't getting any from the person she attempted coaxing it from. She'd usually go do her own sleuthing―something both he and his mother told her to stop doing around their place. They claimed they had nothing to hide (although Shion definitely, at the time, had some things to hide from her). If she had found out, he could try squeezing his way out of her claws and into the safe zone as quick as possible before she pounced on him like a cat playing with a frightened mouse.

When he didn't respond, Safu's mouth opened and the words that came from her stunned him. His eyes went wide as he began choking on the light brown liquid. He instinctively placed a hand over his mouth as if his nose were bleeding or he had suddenly began coughing up blood, only to block anything that might come shooting out at her. After a few deep breaths and light coughs, Shion looked directly into her eyes with his raspberry colored ones. The determination and seriousness that crept across her face made his eyes shimmer with sympathy―he could never like her in that way and never would. He'd grown up with her and considered her his sister even though they weren't related to each other by blood.

'' _I want your sperm. I want to have sex with you, Shion,'' she'd told him. Warning bells went off in the whitette's head at her tone of voice―there was a hint of caution laced within her words as she spoke._

 _Shion hesitated, something she quickly picked up on since he'd changed over the years. He wasn't the oblivious child he was anymore―he didn't jump into certain things without thinking twice about the possible outcomes. He'd become a more calculating person―more observant of the things going on around him, but obviously not enough since he'd gotten raped a few months back―the doctor had guessed that he was around two months and would be entering his third soon. He hadn't been gaining much weight back then which wasn't as bad as it seemed. The chances of something going wrong in his delivery would up themselves a bit, but it didn't seem harmful at the moment―most of the reason why his chances went up a tad was mostly because he hadn't been getting the right nutrients he should've been getting a while back―nutrients he'd get from prenatal vitamins. He'd figure everything out once he gave birth―even if something happens to go wrong._

'' _I―'' he was cut off by the now fuming Safu, her eyes narrowed._

'' _Don't you like girls?" She questioned bluntly._

'' _No―yes―it's just―urgh!'' Shion ran his fingers through his white hair. ''Look, can we not talk about this here?"_

'' _Why can't we talk about this here?''_

'' _It's in public if you haven't noticed. There's something I need to tell you and my mother before this conversation continues.''_

 _After he explained his situation without telling them the actual thing that was bothering him, he obtained confused looks from both Safu and his mother before blurting the words out in a hurry. His nerves felt as if they'd been shot, electrified, then set on fire. ''I'm pregnant.''_

'' _I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!'' Karin squealed, tears instantly began pouring down her cheeks while she hyperventilated._

'' _The reason why I can't accept your feelings, Safu, is because I'm gay. Nothing can change my sexuality. I still want to be friends with you.''_

'' _I still want your sperm.''_

'' _Ugh, look. I can't produce sperm due to the project. I'm not a hermaphrodite―I mean I wasn't born as a natural hermaphrodite, so I'm not able to have both a ovaries and sperm. If I do cum, it's all blank. I pretty much traded in my sperm for eggs!'' Shion's face became more flushed―this time from embarrassment. ''It's not my fault that I was forced into this.''_

'' _I didn't mean it like that, Shion. I only wanted your sperm so that I could have intelligent children of my own. I do love you though.''_

'' _I can't love you, Safu. I just can't. You're like family to me. I've known you since we were kids. I don't have an unrequited love with_ you _.''_

Before the words could leave Safu's lips once again, Shion took the sunglasses from Nezumi's head, placed them on Oliver and shooed the child away into a room to look around―luckily it was one of the small practice rooms where people would go to practice playing their instruments if the larger room were taken―especially the music rooms.

''I still feel that I should have your sperm. I don't care if you shoot blanks,'' Safu stated, bluntly once again.

''S-safu! Don't say that out loud! You know I'm not straight and I don't like you in that type of way,'' Shion gave Nezumi's hand another squeeze―fear settled in his eyes and slowly crept within his heart. It was pure fear just like the time when Shion had been raped. He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up in an alley with four other men he couldn't identify. No one heard his cries that night. They were far back into the alley. The first thing they forced him to do was take the pills which had an hour to take effect before raping him. In those moments, Shion was terrified―they'd threatened to kill him if he didn't listen to what they said.

Nezumi silently watched the female literally drag him into another argument―from what he could tell must've been the millionth one and she particularly wanted to have one in front of _him_ because he was 'with' the now frustrated whitette whose face burned a bright red. He could tell the other was nervous due to the amount of sweat coming from his hand and the way his eyes flicked around the room.

''Can we not talk about this _now_?" Shion asked, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

''Do you have a problem with him being gay?" Nezumi stepped in, eyes piercing Safu's now cold chocolate ones. He squeezed Shion's hand a few times as if trying to reassure him about what he was getting himself into. He didn't seem comfortable at all now that Safu had caught them both (even though they weren't dating yet since Inukashi had been trying to get them to meet up for quite some time now) and was getting jealous over the fact that he claimed Nezumi was his 'boyfriend'.

''Yes and no. I won't let you take him from me. He's _mine_ ,'' she made sure to put emphasis on the word, almost sneering at the tall, irritated bluenette.

''Try taking him. He won't listen to you,'' Nezumi pulled the frightened whitette into his arms, wrapping them around his waist, bringing him closer to his chest. He sent a smirk in Safu's direction, earning a loud scoff from the said female. ''You're just jealous over the fact that he's never seen you as anything more than family or a friend. Be thankful for him actually considering you as a part of his family. Cherish your family.''

Unphased, Safu looked Shion directly in the eye, sending cold shivers down the said boy's spine. ''Your mother wants to see you. And stop bribing the children with candy.''

''Candy works on anyone,'' Shion fired back. It was true. Whoever had the candy obtained the attention of everyone in the classroom. It was easier for him to teach them by rewarding them with candy. They _actually participated_ in class discussions and paid more attention in class. He had less people falling asleep in class now than he did when he first started teaching. ''My methods are way more effective than yours and you know it. I don't need to prove myself again.'' Shion stepped into the room where he'd sent Oliver to find the boy sitting at the large piano in the corner, playing with the keys and munching on the rest of the candy he'd been given. He looked up at Shion then smiled and that was when Shion knew this kid was going to break his heart.

''My god your teeth are red,'' Shion snickered, covering his face with his hands. He quickly bypassed the laughing and started crying, tears forming instantly in his eyes.

Oliver laughed alongside with him.

''You look like you've eaten _something_ you shouldn't have!''

On the outside of the room, Nezumi and Safu started this weird stare-down at each other in complete silence, Oliver and Shion's laughter echoing off the now completely silent walls. Classes must've started already due to the lack of activity within the halls. Neither of them said a word as Shion came out from the room, holding Oliver in his arms, smiling as if to say ''We're ready to take off now''.

The group was completely quiet as they walked through the long, white hallways which were lined with gray lockers along the walls. The doors were a bright blue that reminded Nezumi of the sky in a way, but he shook those thoughts from his mind as they continued down the hall, closing in on the main office which happened to be near the front desk where Nezumi had asked the person where the headmaster was. Safu was at the head of the group, hands behind her back as she walked through the halls. They were all silent except for the occasional giggle leaving from either Oliver or Shion's mouth. The two would take turns shushing each other only to burst into another fit of soft giggles.

Safu held the door to the main office open for Shion and Oliver before hopping in front of Nezumi, not bothering to hold the door open for him either. They continued on through the back without speaking until Shion opened a door on the far left which contained a woman sleeping at her desk, papers strewn all over the desk in no exact order or pile.

''Ah. She must be tired,'' Shion put Oliver down, gave him more candy as a bribe so that he could sit outside. He told the blond boy to go talk to the assistants and tell them that he said they could take a small break and play with him for a bit since the grown ups had to talk to each other. Once Oliver was out the door, Shion turned to Safu, a small glare present as his mother began to wake up.

''Shion! Are you okay?" She jolted up from her spot, ready to latch on to the heavily pregnant male.

''I'm fine. Safu's just making a big deal about me not giving her sperm―which I can't. I've already explained it to her. She's trying to make everything difficult for me now. She dragged me here so that you could meet―''

''Shion's new boyfriend, Nezumi,'' Safu explained, ''I thought you'd want to meet the person who plans on dating your _pregnant_ son.'' She made sure to stretch out the word before flicking her eyes over to the silent bluenette.

Shion's mother stood up, walked over to the said male, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height. His head pressed against her shoulder as she hugged him. Nezumi on the other hand didn't know how to react to what was happening now―what _was_ happening? He froze up, sweat dropping violently.

''So you're the one Inukashi was mentioning. I hope you take good care of my son. And I would like to welcome you to our family,'' She smiled brightly before pulling away, putting her hands together. She was now on the verge of squealing like she had when she found out she'd be a grandmother. ''Let's talk wedding plans.''

Everyone in the room dropped dead.

''It is kind of out of the blue though since no one usually shows interest in a _pregnant person_ ―especially when they're near their due date. I feel that you two would be perfect for each other, don't you think? I bet Oliver thinks so too.''

''Mom!'' Shion coughed, blushing madly. His face was equal to a strawberry―no, more like an apple.

''What? I'm only saying what's on my mind. It's technically the truth!'' She raised her hands in defense, silently grinning on the inside and thanking Inukashi for torturing the both of them.

Safu's calculating eyes raked over the three before she began asking questions. These questions made Nezumi want to jump off the nearest cliff―or jump out a window from a tall building without thinking twice. It was the same thing the paparazzi would probably ask him if they saw both him and Shion together in public. They were definitely in too deep for them to handle, but it was too late to turn back now. They'd both have to pretend to be in love with each other―they'd have to try hard to act like a couple since Safu was totally on to them both. She looked like a bloodhound that caught a whiff of something―something that she would follow until she got what she wanted or what she was looking for. In this case she was looking for weaknesses in their 'relationship', probably not thinking twice about how they could possibly be a couple without her noticing it. ''Since he's your boyfriend, when will you two be moving in together if you do plan on getting married?"

''We weren't thinking about moving in yet―'' Shion started.

''Today. Right after we get through all of Oliver's paperwork. He needs to know where all his classes will be though,'' Nezumi cut off the whitette, giving him a determined look. If the smaller male was going to drag him into his own grave, he'd go with it even though he didn't like Safu as much, he'd do it all for Shion. He had to continue reminding himself that it was for the whitette's sake or he would have a psycho on his hands if he didn't help him out. He was sure Safu would spring at him the second Nezumi denied anything about their 'relationship'.

''If Inukashi has been trying to get you two idiots together and succeeded in doing so, how long have you been dating?"

''For about three months―I think. Somewhere around there,'' Shion answered quickly.

''And you,'' Safu nodded at Nezumi who instantly perked up―attention now on the female,''won't this look bad for your career or do you think it'd further it. Pitying a pregnant _male_.''

''I am not pitying him,'' Nezumi snapped, a tick mark appeared on his left cheek, threatening to burst along with the anger boiling inside him like lava. ''I don't care about my career, honestly.''

''Hmph. Do you plan on signing the triplet's birth certificate when they're born and do you plan on _showing up_ at the hospital?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Now Shion thought she was being a bit too pushy―she had a tendency of getting sassy when it came to certain things. The other questions that came spilling from Safu's mouth after the one that struck home―like an arrow striking it's target―and from then on Shion felt unbelievably uncomfortable with the amount of questions she was asking, how she was asking them, and the fact that she kept putting the both of them on pedestals, making them feel vulnerable―powerless, weak.

Shion's eyes flicked from Nezumi to Safu then over to his mother who silently watched things fall into place. There was a certain amount of Safu she could only deal with and it was nearing the edge. ''Safu, stop bombarding them with questions. Don't harangue them until they die, please. I'd like very much to see my grandchildren and the others that come after them.''

'' _Mother!_ '' Shion covered his face with his hands, ears burning a bright red as she proceeded in ranting about how many grandchildren she wanted.

''Now see here, I want at least five grandchildren from you before I die! If you choose to have them with Nezumi that's fine. I'm sure the two of you would make adorable children,'' she gushed, giving them both the brightest smile she could muster up. If Shion could say so himself, it looked as if it could've blinded him if he still weren't embarrassed about how his mother thought he and Nezumi should actually be a couple. He was pretty sure that his mother knew they were faking it and actually thought they were cute together. He kind of had to agree with her on that. Nezumi reminded him of someone he'd seen a while back in his childhood. He'd only met that person once and vowed to find that person no matter what. Their meeting was brief, yet affectionate and violent at the same time. He thought back to when he opened the window in his room on his birthday―the day Safu confessed her feelings by giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He'd never thought much about it though.

Shion's wine-red eyes shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the large window behind the desk where his mother was sitting not too long ago before they came in and ruined her nap. If it was him sleeping at the desk, he'd flip shit if someone woke him up without a good enough excuse. Since he was only two months away from delivering, the doctor put him on bedrest, claiming that he shouldn't be doing much now―even though all he wanted to do was plan things beforehand so that he wouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong in the end. He had to stay optimistic, otherwise he wouldn't be the person he was today. The whitette let out a long, loud yawn that caught everyone's attention. Tears welled up in the smaller male's eyes but he blinked them away without much of an effort.

''Yes, me and Nezumi are dating, we might think about getting married but that seems a bit too early right now for that to be happening, he _will_ be there when I deliver and no one else other than Nezumi will be allowed into the room―you both can come in before when they start prepping me for everything―after that I want you all out―Nezumi is the only one allowed in. I want him to be the father of my children whether you like it or not. Nothing can change my sexuality. I love him, Safu. I don't love you like I love him. I love you as a family member. I feel like you've always been a part of my family and would like it if you were there when I deliver. I understand if you don't want to show up, but please―for my children. I know you want a family of your own since you're alone―well, you technically aren't alone. You have all of us.''

Shion rubbed at his eyes in order to remove the tears lurking within them, smiling as he continued on with his mini speech, ''You said you'd like to start a family of your own one day, so why not learn by practicing on my children? It'd help you out in the future.''

Safu's chocolate-brown eyes softened for a second before turning to stone once again. She left the room, rage and all.

''That was nice,'' stated Shion.

''Welcome to the family, Nezumi,'' Karin smiled.

''I should grab some of my stuff from my house once we're done with the tour. Does that sound good?" Shion looked to Nezumi for an answer, but only got silence before the other wrapped an arm around Shion's waist, tugged the smaller male into him, put a finger under his chin, he pulled his face upwards to meet with his, smirking against the whitette's lips. He watched as Shion's eyes went wide with shock. The whitette fisted the bluenette's shirt, practically leaning on his chest for support now that his legs had failed him.

''Sure.''

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: I went all-out with this chapter. Ugh my knees hurt from sitting and typing this and the rest of the first chapter all day!**_

 _ **Leave a review!**_


	3. A Ripple Within The Pool

**A/N;** _ **an attempt at making more nezushi mpreg and fluffy shit other than mpreg i do have an actual plot for this set in motion it's just that nezumi and shion needed to meet each other and try catching up teehee**_

 **Grammatical Errors?;** _ **fuck it all**_

 _ **『**_ **Song;** _**Gravity Rain - Tiara (English cover). 』**_

 **Disclaimer** _ **; hey that's actually pretty good**_

* * *

'' _I waited for you, and waited for you, and made a mistake that I could never undo.'' ―Amanda Lee (ReRe: Erased Op & Ed)._

* * *

 **XXX**

After the longest tour Nezumi had ever had in his entire life―so far, Shion continuously glanced over his shoulder at Nezumi with his shimmering wine-red eyes. Most of those times he caught the other watching him and his face would burn with embarrassment while a smirk spread across Nezumi's lips. Safu was, luckily, nowhere to be seen, but now that he was introduced to the person Inukashi had meant for him to hook up with, he'd partially changed his mind due to the fact that the whitette was extremely cute when playing with Oliver or when he caught Nezumi watching him intently―especially when he was showing them one of the larger music rooms, complete with Shion's favorite piano―a pure white piano that practically glowed in the light which streamed through an open window in the room. He'd been staring straight at him the entire time as he began teaching Oliver a couple of the keys, fingers brushing lightly against the keys as he played a small portion of the melody. It sounded sad, but filled with hope. After a few keys, Oliver beamed brightly, wanting to know how to play instantly. He'd tried playing around with Nezumi's piano, but they hadn't done much other than that. When the whitette had been sitting on the bench, cloaked in the white light, he looked a lot more relaxed than he did when confronting Safu about leaving him alone for the time being―if she wanted nothing to do with him since he couldn't love her that way, then he'd accept it―it would definitely hurt a lot but if she wasn't willing to get over her infatuation with him what was the point?

Luckily, Shion had nothing to do after showing Oliver and Nezumi the school so he decided that he'd drive the whitette to his mother's to pick up a few things then get him settled in, but before any of that could take place, the woman who had tried to get both Nezumi and Shion tangled up in each other's lives no matter what the cost was―her soul? She'd sell it. Her heart? That's the next thing she'd sell to the devil―she claimed that their getting together was meant to be.

''You two are both airheads. That's why. No, Nezumi is the person that you met when you opened your window all those years ago, remember?" Inukashi lifted an eyebrow as the dog in her purse barked, begging to be pet by Oliver―who this time got to pet one of her dogs without Nezumi dragging him away from the ''fleabags'' that she brought―this time it was a fluffy chihuahua with extra fluffy ears and a tail that curled around and pressed against it's back. The whole package. Nezumi claimed them to be unsanitary just like Inukashi―ruthless even―just like her actions, sometimes.

''T-that can't be right though―I-I mean...the guy I met was was way more _violent_ ,'' Shion sighed, almost defeated by the woman's persistence. A slight blush had made its way across his feminine features―a little something he wished to try and ignore. It meant he'd have to ignore Inukashi's words otherwise she'd end up teasing him about how ''cute'' his blush was.

''You know it's him. I know it's him because he told me about some airhead who decided to leave his window wide open so he could much slip inside without a problem,'' Inukashi waved her hand in the air like it was a simple matter―like it wasn't a big deal. On the other hand, it was a big deal for Shion. He'd make it one too.

''How can you be for sure Nezumi is the person? I mean, it has been years since that day even happened," his tone slowly softened. ''Sometimes I do think about that day―about how I might have done things differently and if I had, what would have I done differently? Other than that, I don't really think about changing any of what happened. I'm glad it happened.''

''Yeah, how can you be sure he's the airhead who left the window wide open? That could have been anyone,'' Nezumi who was slightly mesmerised by the other's words ended up shaking his head to clear his thoughts, crossing both arms over his chest.

''Because of this,'' Inukashi flipped Nezumi around so that Shion was facing his back, and lifted the tall male's shirt up, exposing the burn marks that he'd obtained in the fire that killed his family members. He'd remembered the moment quite well―well enough for it to continue coming back―enough for it to come creeping into his dreams. Sometimes he claimed that in the middle of the day he'd see flames flickering out of the corners of his eyes, well within his vision, but he wouldn't admit he had to anyone other than Inukashi. He'd told the woman his past and got over it (kind of). He was extremely sensitive when it came to his past which was why no one was able to get close to him; he'd end up pushing those people―clingy people―away or he'd put them in their place―where they weren't in any position to ask him such questions. The only people who did were the paparazzi―the people he ignored the most.

''I hope you burn Inukashi.''

''I hope I do too,'' she grinned, taking Shion's fingers to run them over the burn marks that were left behind―a reminder of how history could possibly repeat itself if one did not learn from their mistakes. It was a reminder of how his family―people who were high up in society were―demolished within a single night with _fire_. It made him want to go back in time and prevent the fire from even happening, yet he knew he could do no such thing―if he could he would most likely debate about going back in time to change his past and since it'd alter his future, he might not have met Shion and found out that he was the boy who had saved him a while back―when someone had tried to murder him a couple of years after his family had died. He'd been planning to escape his foster family's house for quite some time now and began putting his plan into motion. Not long after he'd actually escaped he'd been shot in the arm, hence why he fled from the scene as quick as he possibly could.

When Shion's fingers touched his back, his eyes widened when he remembered the soft, gentle touches the boy had given him back then, he almost instantly froze up in shock―he knew from instinct this had to be the idiot who'd left the window open on that night―the night in which a hurricane swept through. It was more like a large, showy thunderstorm instead. There was lots of rain, thunder, and lightning, but nothing more than that. He remembered falling asleep with the boy laying on him and holding his hand. That was the one time in his life when he felt like a normal person for once. He didn't have to worry about pretending to be someone else or putting up his mask in front of the boy. The whitette's fingers grazed the worst of the mark before withdrawing to his face, attempting to keep the tears from sliding from his cheeks.

Nezumi turned to face the smaller male, eyes shining with tears. He'd made an attempt to flee from the boy after he'd been fixed―he continued running from foster parents, even if they were nice people, he just couldn't consider anyone else to be 'family'―especially if he was forced into it. He was stubborn like that.

''Airhead, meet the adorable cinnamon roll, Shion known as airhead number two,'' her normal grin turned into a shit-eating grin―one that made them both uncomfortable. ''The idiots finally meet after all these years. And from what I hear, they're _boyfriends_.'' She began wiggling her eyebrows furiously at them both―specifically Shion.

''Inukashi why―'' Shion blushed harder, groaning into his hands while doing so. This made the both of them uncomfortable and worry if he was going into early labor. When they found out he was fine and not dying yet, he gave them both looks to ease their discomfort. This made the whitette want to actually fake going into labor and see how far he could get before they found out he was faking it. He knew he'd do it sometime, but today wasn't the time to be doing such things. He finally came face-to-face with the person he'd patched up as a child after all these years of searching―his search became top priority―even Safu knew he was looking for someone in the crowds of people whenever she asked him to meet her someplace due to the fact that he'd look everywhere except directly at her until that defeated look lurked within his eyes―that was the time when he'd look into her flaming chocolate eyes knowing that she was probably pissed but didn't acknowledge it. If he did, it would only make his problems bigger and he didn't have the time to deal with a raging Safu once more.

''Because you're both madly in love with each other! You just won't admit it to one another―or to yourselves for that matter. You two have been in love since that specific day.''

Nezumi's rain-gray eyes flicked to Shion's wine-red one's, taking in his form before speaking once again, ''What happened to your hair and eyes?" Both of his arms outstretched, he pulled the whitette in towards him, running his fingers through the now silky soft strands that sat atop the boy's head, slowly moving to the boy's cheeks, thumbs stroking at the flesh near the corners of his eyes―he brushed away a few of the tears that accidentally leaked out when doing so. He stared intently into those wine-red eyes for awhile.

''T-the night I was raped they made me take certain pills. Well, the pills have different effects on everyone and they turned my hair white―m-my eyes went and changed to a raspberry-ish color,'' his breath hitched as if the other were about to kiss him once again. He was standing in front of the person he promised to find and he found him, but when he, himself was _pregnant_.

''So how did you get yourself into all of this? How is someone like you topped?" Nezumi asked, putting his fingers back into the whitette's bangs so that he wouldn't mess up the tiny ponytail Shion made in the back.

''It's ironic, really. I was searching for you―like I usually do and was suddenly dragged into a nearby alley―one no one uses anymore and it went downhill from there. I didn't actually expect it to work due to the possibilities of it being successful were half and half, but I guess it worked for me. I didn't report it because I didn't get a good look at either of their faces―I was afraid then and still am now,'' Shion's wine colored eyes trembled with fear mixing into the other emotions he was currently feeling―all of it was too hard to handle all at once. He knew he'd break soon―it didn't matter if it was all in the same day. ''I swear I'm not crying yet―it's just― _hah_ ,'' he took in a deep breath, smiling up at the bluenette with white teeth―his smile blinded him, ''h-hormones.''

''Nezumi, look what you did to poor Shion!'' Inukashi smiled―actually _smiled_. Who knew the shitty Dog loan could smile? Certainly not him.

''I didn't do anything!'' The bluenette protested, sending ice-cold glares in the female's direction. They stopped as quickly as they had started while Safu strolled on over as if she were a part of their small group. She linked arms with Shion, staring straight into Nezumi's eyes, unaffected by the glares sent in her direction. She looked more concerned about the now sobbing male next to her.

''Why are―''

Before she could even finish her sentence, Shion wiped the tears from his face, he looked at her with his wine colored eyes―a seriousness in them along with the tone in his voice. ''Stop putting the blame on Nezumi, Safu. I'm sick and tired of you doing this to him. He hasn't done anything to me. I'm not dying or in danger. I'm not crying because he hurt my feelings or anything.'' He yanked his arm out of her grasp, watching her face twist with confusion. One would think that she would be confused since she walked in when Inukashi 'blamed' Nezumi for making Shion cry without knowing the whole story. ''I'm crying because I'm happy that I don't have to continue searching for the person who stole my heart anymore―I don't need to chase my tail or run around in circles anymore. Now that I've found the person who has my heart, I can't have you continue tailing me like a duckling following its mother any longer. I have a life Safu! My own life and my children's lives to look forward to now! I know you love me more than a sibling should―I know that we aren't blood-related but I swear, Safu that's how I see you. I see you as a sibling. I _saw_ you as family.''

''Shion I―''

''No, I'm done. I can't stand you being selfish anymore,'' he reached out for Nezumi's hand, about to flee the area before the female demolished everything―most likely their friendship which was about to end because of next few words that come from her mouth.

''Why him over me? I don't understand why people like _you_ don't like females―I even studied why, but there wasn't anything I could fully grasp,'' she frowned, anger flaring already. She was like a child who was spoiled to death until her parents were completely fed up with telling her yes and giving her what she wanted without hesitating. Sure, all parents did that to their children for quite some time. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted, she'd throw a huge fit and show off in public how sassy she was so that she could get her way. She would soon learn that it wouldn't work on him anymore. He couldn't stand her trying to take control of his life―especially a few months after he'd gotten raped and had the nerve to ask for his sperm. Who in the seven Hells does that!

''Maybe I actually love him, even though we haven't seen each other for years. Maybe I love him because he doesn't try to control my life―we met by choice. He doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. He can see straight through the fronts I put up to block myself from everyone else's problems―mostly drama―in this case: your problems which you're expanding on because you can't face the truth―you can't accept that the person you love is in love with someone else! You know it's true deep down―I can see it in your eyes, your face, in the way you stand―the resentment there is red-hot, like a diamond under immense pressure. This isn't something you can just study, Safu!'' Shion fisted his dark colored sweats, clenching his teeth. If Safu weren't female, he'd have already fought with her―he felt like slapping her even. As if slapping her would be enough to wake her up from her silly girly fantasies. Not everyone falls in love with the opposite gender. The pregnant male stared into her chocolate brown eyes―those eyes that were once filled with hope―he watched some of the light from within leave them. It felt like watching someone's soul dissipate slowly and it made his heart throb. He ignored the feeling, grabbed onto one of Nezumi's hands and dragged him down the hallway, past the flaming brunette.

Inukashi and Oliver were left behind, eyes flicking back and forth until Oliver latched onto her arm, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. She knew Nezumi would never intentionally leave Oliver alone so they slowly followed after the two males. But before they completely left the hallway, Inukashi didn't bother turning around to take in the girl's expression as she said: ''They're madly in love and nothing can break them. Watch your back. I know what you did. Be careful for what you wish for from now on. I have my own set of ears that hear everything that goes on in here. We wouldn't want Shion finding out the truth now would we, Sa-fu.'' A wicked grin spread across her face. She could already feel the intensity of the flames―that she fueled―burst into something larger, darker even. Hellfire. She gave the chocolate-haired girl a wink.

Taking her leave, Inukashi and Oliver both―literally―skipped out the door, giggling like idiots.

Meanwhile outside of the car, Shion was silently standing near the car, ready to jump in while Nezumi observed the whitette who was doing his best to keep his eyes open―obviously tired after the day's events―and was looking for a way to prevent his tears from falling. Today was a bit too much for him. Why couldn't today be like any other normal day of the week? Why couldn't this happen after he'd given birth to his children? Why _now_ of all times did the person he longed to find somewhere within the world have to show up now―now that he was _pregnant?_ Shion pulled his sweatshirt closer around him. The air was supposed to be warm with the promise of more sunny days to come, but at the moment they were full of cumulonimbus clouds that threatened to bring rain―something he was actually looking forward to. Ever since that day―the day he met the bluenette he'd loved listening to the sound of rain, standing in the rain, and watching the rain from a window.

''Look, if you need a place to stay at for a while―just until this blows over―''

''She's not going to stop trying―she'll do anything in her power to stop me from falling in love with you, but I already have. I did when I first met you―when I first locked eyes with you in my room. I know we just _officially_ met, but I feel drawn to you,'' Shion's eyes lit up as he stared into Nezumi's rain-gray ones. ''Like a magnet.''

''You're very cheesy,'' Nezumi huffed, eyes closing for a moment before opening. He had to admit he partially felt the same way, but didn't feel like he could let anyone in in an instant―he'd seen horrible things as a child and knew he'd be scarred for the rest of his life. He was―still is―an independent person.

''I know I am. It might be my hormones kicking me in the ass, but I feel like I―we can be ourselves with you,'' he grabbed the other's hand, pressing it against his stomach to angle it towards where the most movement currently was. ''Pretend or not: I _like you_.''

''You're really trying to get that Safu chick to skin me alive, aren't you?" Nezumi let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn't continue struggling against someone he'd been meaning to meet only to finally find them―only that he was heavy with child.

Shion rolled his eyes, smiling softly, ''Yes, I am.''

The two looked as if they were about to kiss when Oliver and Inukashi both snickered from behind. Oliver was trying to hide his excitement―failing horribly―while Inukashi was trying to get over how cliche they both looked when they were being serious together. Nezumi turned to face Inukashi, his face twisting into a disapproving scowl as he removed his hand from Shion's active belly to shove it into his pocket. He looked down to see Oliver with his sunglasses on, scoffed, rolled his eyes, and hopped into the car without a word. Inukashi on the other hand began wiggling her eyebrows―intensely―while approaching the pregnant male, a grin present on her features. She still held onto Oliver who became a little irritated so she released him. Shion gave the boy some more candy, telling him to go sit with Nezumi in the car before returning all his attention on the female.

''So what's up with that grin on your face?" Shion cocked his head to the side, hands on his hips like a mother scolding her child.

Inukashi wiggled her eyebrows for a bit longer, ''Nothing. You and Nezumi, huh."

''What about it? Sure, I officially met him today, but he did steal my heart awhile ago―when I was younger. I still feel like he has it―it―I just feel like my heart isn't there anymore. I can't give Safu something that I no longer have―especially if its been stolen by someone else…'' A far away look wandered into his eyes―more light crept into them, but this light was different than the light of life―it was hope. Hope that Safu would be able to find some way to forgive him. His eyes shimmered in the morning light and Inukashi swore she saw tears in his eyes once again. But when she looked once more, there was nothing―only the light of hope and sadness in his eyes―on his face.

''Shion…'' Inukashi's face fell. A serious expression befell upon her face; she spoke with a worried, yet firm tone of voice..

''Hm?" He looked up at her, a questioning look rose within his eyes.

''I think your boyfriend's waiting for you,'' she smirked.

''I'm dying because of you,'' Shion pulled the brunette in for a hug, something he rarely ever did with her―he silently thanked her for worrying, but the thing separating them both was his bulging belly; even then he continued to hug her, tightening his grip on her a bit before letting go to hop into the car with a candy covered Oliver who still shoved candy into his face and an irritated Nezumi. Once the bluenette locked eyes with Inukashi, he nodded in her direction whilist Shion buckled up, then took off towards the hotel―the only place he wished he hadn't been staying in for awhile. If he were to buy a house, he'd have to buy a mansion and put up gates to block people out. He'd even have to hire people to protect him and Oliver from getting hugged to death by Nezumi's fangirls.

Upon arrival, Shion was surprised by how many people came to see the bluenette who parked the car in the front, closest to the doors since he didn't want the whitette to do lots of walking at the moment―mostly because he was entering his last months. Shion stepped out of the car and was soon bombarded with questions, shooting a glance in Nezumi's direction as if he'd scold him for either shooing them away or answering their questions with simple replys. It was until he was crowded just outside the doors when Nezumi decided to swoop in and save the poor male who now looked exhausted from answering their questions―but most of it came from Safu―he grabbed the other's hand, gently, guiding him out of the crowd that had all gathered around to question him and into the hotel with Oliver bouncing happily on Nezumi's other side. The trio checked into the hotel, asking for a larger place for them to stay in―luckily Inukashi had more than hotel rooms. She'd saved a penthouse for Nezumi that had more rooms than he had needed at the time. He didn't really need to move his things in by himself since he rarely unpacked his things from his suitcases since he moved around a lot from one of Inukashi's hotels to the next. She was pretty much advertising with him. Funny thing is; more people showed up in her hotels now that they knew Nezumi was staying there.

The bluenette dragged his suitcases into a room―the one he automatically chose for himself―and into its closet. He wanted Shion to have the largest room since he'd need more space―especially if he _was having triplets_. He watched Shion wander the rooms until he fell upon the one he felt was right. He took in the room's appearance then turned around to Nezumi, smiling.

''I think you're going to need new clothes if you're going to pop out a baby or two in a few months. You look uncomfortable in those clothes. We can go to one of those maternity shops in the mall to buy you pants that won't put pressure on your lower abdomen. I'll bet you're sick and tired of wearing sweatpants to school. Don't blame me if Oliver picks out a dress for you and begs me to buy it for you though,'' Nezumi smirks, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Earlier in the car, he had messed with his hair, tying it up into a regular ponytail, but this time with red ribbon.

Shion's eyes lit up at the sound of getting better pants than sweatpants, then his face turned a tad sour. ''A dress? Why would―does he actually think I'm female? I only wear the standard clothing our school issues to all staff―even the teachers wear something similar to me―then again I do teach an array of grades,'' He put his hands up to cover his flushed face; he attempted to snuff out the fit of giggles he was about to release, yet he couldn't. So he laughed. Tears formed on the sides of his eyes as he did so, making Nezumi's smirk turn into a grin. He was glad that Shion was feeling a bit better than he was earlier. All that stress definitely couldn't be healthy for his child...yet Shion's smile was contagious. They had finally gotten through most of the drama within less than twenty-four hours, so that was a good start, wasn't it?

Like a ripple within the pool, the storm began to calm.

 **XXX**

A/N;

 _ **I have decided to work on some personal stories on Fictionpress so be sure to look out for me―I'll add that information somewhere.**_

 **Edit;** _**5/26/18; Finally uploaded. RIP.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you like this story so far (if anyone in this community is alive anymore)!**_

 _ **Word count without either A/N; 4,294!**_


End file.
